Ounderklanner
Summary The Ounderklannr are a hidden culture who live within the great Aquethaini Bridge. Most Ounderklannr are of Fellbreed stock, orks, half-orks, gobli and ogri. The Underklannr are a city within a city, controlling the black market trade in the Aquethaini metropolis and beyond. Authorities tolerate the Underklannr, because they keep rigid control over illicit trade; eliminating rivals quietly, without disrupting commerce. They are criminals, but hold a strict code regarding smuggling, theft, and killing. "Kill for gain, never for anger." History Founding These clans have an ancient history, as old as the city above them. According to the Ounderklanner myth, they were servants who worked tending the giant tree inside and out for elven masters. When the tree was destroyed, many died. But the elves fled, leaving the orks to themselves. Eventually, as men and fey warred above, the Ounderklanner people took to the hidden passages found within the tree. And as Aquethaine rose, so too did the orkik people. Men built over the tree; the ork dug within. Each side would occasionally raid the other, leading to much fear and distrust. When one violent encounter blew a hole in the greater bridge, the fighting was halted. Men and ork created a peace. Present Day Ounderklanner have not fought the Upprs (surface Aquethaine) in centuries. The Aquethaini still hold a pervasive belief that orks are louts, thieves, and murderers; and assume any ork they meet is from the Ounderklanner. The orks are more open-minded--except towards elves. Any elf caught in Third Bridge will have to fight his way out. Society Ounderklanner life is dangerous. Accidents and "accidents" are common in Third Bridge. They place equal value on guile and strength. Leadership is fluid. Charismatic orks can pull together smuggling bands that work together for years. But few orks transfer wealth or title upon their heirs; and groups disband quickly. Government Government is almost non-existent among the Ounderklanners. The orks find plenty of profits to share in the smuggling industry. And overly-aggressive orks find a way of falling off the Bridge. Major negotiations between orks and the "up-world" are settled by majority assent or a series of trials by combat to determine the right course of action. Family Life Ounderklanner do not marry. Child-rearing falls to the mother until they are weaned. Then elder siblings are assigned to raise the young. Young orks are expected to be resourceful, becoming independent by age seven. Ounderklanner smuggle and fight to the very end of their days. Few die of natural causes, preferring to pick a fight and die in combat, rather than become old and infirm. Languages and Customs Ounderklanner speak an ancient tongue that resembles a harsh, garbled Elvish. It serves as a thieves cant, since few outside of the 'klanner can speak it. Most do not read or write in the traditional sense; relying instead on a secret tactile system of indentations and scraped symbols in the walls of Third Bridge. 'Klannr know each other by hidden markings of threes, denoting the Third Bridge. An Ounderklannr ork might have three rings on his fingers; three braids; a necklace with three fetish dolls on it; three daggers in his belt. The arrangement can be subtle: sometimes three pieces of the same colored cloth are worn. Commerce The Ounderklanner orks buy and sell anything that can fit through their tunnels. Aquethaini "sail coins" are the most common currency. The orks also use a scrip of etched clay as a rudimentary form of credit. Food and Drink The orks rely on simple fare, much like human food. Hard tack and salt meats are common. Fresh meat and milk is prized. Their drink of choice is infamous: dredge. Dredge is made from soured wine, spilled beer, and rotten fruit scooped up by enterprising ork children from below the bridge markets. It ferments in leather sacks hung from from the cavern ceilings for three months. The resultant goo like substance is cut with water and drunk. Location The Underklanners live in Tre Brija, "Third Bridge," a tunnel system within a giant petrified tree that serves as the foundation of the famed Bridge City of Aquethaine. Third Bridge extends the full length of the city and miles beyond; is 40 feet tall in some areas; and up to 100 feet across in others. In other sections Third Bridge splits into several smaller tunnels, some only wide enough for a child to pass. Estimated Numbers 10,000 almost all of orkik blood Known Towns North Maw North Maw controls the northern entrance to the Ounderklannr tunnel system. North Maw is known for its gambling dens and smoking rooms. Wealthy Aquethaini frequent it; and occasionally hire the adventurer or two for special assignments. South Maw South Maw controls the southern entrance to the Underklanner tunnels. It is known for an illicit market of weapons and spell components, wherein works of dwarven craft, even elven make may be found. Murdr Hoel Murdr Hoel, so named for its many openings to the ocean below, controls smuggling trade from ships that cross under the bridge. It is located halfway across the Great Bridge. Murdr Hoel is reputed to be the best route to enter or escape Aquethaine undetected. Allies Underklanner orks work with the Murmuri guild, as well as other upside thieves guilds. Foes Aquethaini officials often confiscate Underklanner goods and arrest orks without cause. Characters Haag of the Hoel; Orkik chieftan Haag is an old orkess, white-haired with pale bluish-white skin, dressed in simple garments of prized cloth. She is a veteran tunnel fighter, and bears the scars of her work. Her nose and lip are ripped and scarred; her left ear is missing as well. Her right eye appears to have been poked out, too. But Haag is deceptively swift She has a dwarven made dagger at her side; and can cut out a tongue before a scream can be made. Haag controls much of the business in and out of Murder Hoel; and has at least a 100 followers. Agratuuk the Fat; Orkik warlord Agratuuk is a giant, obese ork, standing 7 feet tall, possibly weighing 500 pounds. He has fiery red hair and yellow piggish eyes. He is not a bright fellow; and rules his part of the Third Bridge with terror. He and his band of 50 warriors shake down lesser orks for protection money.Category:Cultures